Revealed Secrets
by Azumi411
Summary: Can knowing the truth save more than it can kill?
1. Chapter 1

Revealed Secrets

Can knowing the truth save more than it can kill?

The clock struck on as Cheryl waited for the bus. She had never been able to stay in a town long before people got suspicious. Cheryl was a mind reader and could see the future. Since she was a good hearted girl ignoring premonitions to save people was not an option. Sooner or later people would start to wonder. It would be time to move on. The last thing she needed was to be discovered. The bus arrived and she stepped on. Cheryl was headed for St. Louis this time. She hoped she would be able to stay for awhile. Cheryl's hopes were small but still there. She found a place at the back and sat down. There were curious glances all around. After all a sixteen year old girl heading all by herself to St. Louis was pretty strange to small town people. Cheryl was bothered by no one and despite her promise to keep her guard up she soon fell asleep. Cheryl awoke at the sound of a bell. A man was staring at her from across the way. Her eyes widened as he vanished the second he had appeared. He had vanished smiling at her in a strange way. She realized with a fright they knew where she was headed. Cheryl had to grab some quick food and then move on. The bus stopped not too long after that and she headed to the nearest grocery store. Cheryl was picking out some sandwiches,chips, and drinks when she noticed him looking at her. It wasn't the same man as before. This was a boy about her age with dark brown hair and eyes the color of the evergreens back home. He started to walk towards her. Cheryl quickly picked up her items and started to walk toward the register when she felt a hand on her arm. She stopped and turned, it was the boy.

***********

Connor

The girl looked at Connor cautiously. Connor stared into her eyes and she stared into his. He wondered what a girl as beautiful as this was doing in St. Louis. "Hi my name is Connor," he said to her. The girl hesitated before answering, "My name is Cheryl,"she replied in the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. "Do you live around here?" he asked, curious. Cheryl replied, "I'm just visiting with my grandparents." "I'm sorry I have to go they are waiting for me," Cheryl walked over to the register to pay for her groceries. After she had payed for them she started to walk out of the store. Connor caught up to her, "Do you want to go get some coffee or something," he asked anxiously, "There's a great coffee shop around here."

"I don't know," she replied nervously.

"It's not too far away," said Connor, "I promise we won't be gone long." Cheryl looked at him and smiled, "Alright," she said, "Let's go." Connor opened the door for her and they walked out of the store. Connor couldn't believe a girl like that had agreed to go get coffee with him. He thought, "Finally my luck is changing," and he smiled.

**************

Cheryl

Cheryl knew that it was dangerous to linger too long with that creepy guy showing up. She just couldn't bring herself to say no to Connor. He was the most kind and handsome boy she had ever met. He opened the door to the coffee shop and ushered her inside. The smell of mochas and baked goods filled the air. Cheryl breathed it in deeply. It had been awhile since she'd smelled anything so good. She had to admit, the potato chips and snack bars were getting a bit old. They both walked up to the counter, Connor ordered a vanilla bean latte and Cheryl ordered a strawberries and cream frapuccino. They sat down at a table and waited for their order. "How long are you staying?" asked Connor. Cheryl thought carefully, "I'm leaving tomorrow," she replied. The waitress brought their drinks and set them down in-front of them. "Have you been here before?" he asked.

"Yes,"she replied. She had been here before, back when things were different. "You know there's a dance tonight at the school,"he said, "Are your grandparents going to let you go?"

"I don't know," she replied, "I don't know if I could make it."

"It's your last night here they have to let you," he said almost pleadingly. She looked up at him, at that gorgeous smile and dazzling green eyes.

"We'll see," she said smiling. Connor smiled back at her and looked at his watch.

"Uh oh," he said.

"What?"asked Cheryl.

"I'm sorry I have to go, my parents are waiting for me at home," he told her.

"Ok,"she said.

"See you at the dance?" he asked hopefully.

"Maybe," she told him smiling brightly.

"Bye for now," said Connor.

"Bye," she said. With that Connor left the coffee shop walking down the street towards downtown St. Louis. Cheryl stared after him and decided she would go to that dance. Leaving could wait until after the dance was over. "I'm going to need a dress," she thought and set off for the stores. After trying on dress upon dress she finally decided on a beautiful short purple dress with no straps. The dance started at 7:30 p.m. so she had about two hours to get something to eat. Cheryl was heading for the food court when suddenly she saw Connor running up to her.

"Hey," said Connor,"I was hoping I would run into you before the dance." "I was thinking we could go get something to eat,"he said,"You hungry?"

"Yeah, sure," she replied, she was starving. They weren't going to the food court like she thought. In fact, Connor took her to the most famous restaurant in all of St. Louis. "How can you afford this?" she asked curiously as the waiter showed them to their table and seated them.

"My Uncle Henry sends me money every month I've been saving up for this dance,"said Connor,"In hopes I would have a wonderful girl to go with me." Connor smiled at her and she smiled back. It had been a long time since someone had cared about her. The waiter came by with some water and they ordered the jambalaya with two cokes. Their order came quickly and they ate slowly just talking about nonsense things until a teenage boy in expensive looking clothes approached their table.

"Hello, Connor,"said the boy,"Never expected to see you here." The boy smiled smugly at him.

"Hello,Eric," said Connor annoyed, "We're just having some dinner before the dance." Eric looked over, finally noticing the girl sitting across from Connor.

"Well, hello," said the boy smiling at her,"My name is Eric, but I suppose you already know that."

"Cheryl,"she replied. She didn't know what it was, but something about this boy didn't feel right. He grabbed her hand and kissed it smiling smugly again. She looked across the table and saw that Connor looked extremely irritated. Eric dropped her hand and turned to Connor once more.

"I'll see you at the dance,"he said to Connor ,"The rest of us are taking my limo, you can join us if you'd like." He wasn't looking at Connor when he said this, but at Cheryl. Connor was about to speak, but Cheryl beat him to it.

"Look,"she said angry at him for being such a snob,"I'm not a fan of people flaunting their wealth,thinking that all the girls will fall for you the minute you enter a room, that all the guys wish they were you. "Some of us are kind and polite, where as you just simply snap your fingers and expect people to follow you around like little puppies," she said still irritated at him,"Now if you'll excuse us we were just leaving, Connor?"

"Oh, right,"said Connor surprised. He picked up his jacket, pulled out the chair so Cheryl could get up, and they left leaving Eric still standing in front of the table. You could hear the music coming from the dance all the way down the street from the school. They had decided to walk since it was such a nice night and the air was cool. Connor took her hand and she didn't protest in fact when he looked away she blushed. They walked through the big double doors of the school and into the gym. "This is so cool!" thought Cheryl as she took in all the decorations, music, and the awesome buffet table. The music was fun and exciting and before she knew it she and Connor were dancing away. The night went on, but Cheryl barely noticed, she was having an amazing time! Things died down and the music got slower, tired and out of breath Connor decided to go get some punch while Cheryl sat down at a nearby table. She leaned her head back against the chair just as she heard a familiar voice.

"I must say you look even sexier than earlier," said Eric.

"What a pleasant surprise," said Cheryl sarcastically.

"You know, I like my girls feisty," he said chuckling slightly,"How about a dance?"

"I don't think so," she replied.

"Just one dance?" he asked,"I promise I'll leave you alone." Exasperated she sighed and agreed,"One dance," she said definitely.

"One dance," he repeated. Eric took her hand and led her back to the dance floor, just as a slow song started to play. "Oh great! " she thought this can't get any worse. They started to sway gracefully across the dance floor. Eric was whispering into her ear,but she wasn't paying attention, she was scanning the gym for Connor. When she couldn't find him she sighed in despair. All of a sudden, Eric's hands went from her waist to her butt. She pulled away from him fast and slapped him hard in the face.

"How dare you!" she yelled at him. She stormed out of the gym not even bothering to try and find Connor. She closed her eyes and leaned against one of the lockers in the hallway and began to breath deeply in and out. She heard footsteps and felt a hand grab her arm.

It was Eric and he looked mad.

Let go of me," she demanded. Before Eric could respond someone quickly turned him around and punched him square in the face. She felt the hand drop from her arm and she opened her eyes and looked up seeing Connor.

"Connor!" she practically yelled with relief and hugged him.

"Are you okay?" he asked her filled with worry.

"I'm fine,"she assured him.

"Do you want to get out of here?"he asker her.

"Yeah, let's go,"she said and smiled. They walked out of the school and just walked the streets talking and laughing. Their fun lasted until Connor checked his watch and saw it had just turned 12:00.

"Ah crap,"he said and sighed,"I have to get home."

"Where's your grandparent's house?" asked Connor,"We should start walking before they call out a search party." Cheryl hesitated, she hadn't wanted the night to end. Also she didn't have any grandparents, she had to make up a story quick.

"Uh,"she hesitated,"How about we go to your house." Connor looked surprised and Cheryl quickly started talking again. "Well, you see,"she said quickly,"My grandparents always lock the house at ten and I forgot my key."

"Um,okay,"said Connor,"Just be really quiet when we get there, you don't want to wake up my parents, trust me." Connor smiled and he took her hand as they started walking to his house. Connor's house was beautiful thought Cheryl as they approached the stone walkway. It was a small two story victorian house. Cheryl had to turn away because she had begun to cry. She hadn't seen or been inside a house in three years, not since that day. "Cheryl,"said Connor touching her arm,"Are you alright?" She wiped the tears from her face before she turned to him.

"I'm fine,"she assured him and she managed a small smile. He hugged her and led her up the walkway,onto the porch,and through the front door into the house. Connor turned the lights on and showed Cheryl upstairs. He opened the door to his room and ushered her quietly inside.

"This is my room,"he told her,"What do you think?" His room was nice. It had a queen size bed, night stand with a lamp on top of it, a wooden desk, and a comfy looking window seat with a large window facing the front of the house.

"It's nice,"she replied.

"I'll be right back," said Connor. He went out of the room and shut the door leaving her alone with just her thoughts. Cheryl's exhaustion was beginning to take over so she sat down on the end of Connor's bed. Connor came back carrying what looked like pajamas.

"Here," he said and motioned for her to take them,"You might be a bit warmer in these." "The bathroom is down the hall on the left,"said Connor. Carrying the pajamas, Cheryl left the room and went into the bathroom to change. The pajamas weren't too big on her, they actual fit quite nicely. She returned to Connor's room and saw him sitting on the bed. She enjoyed the sight of seeing his jaw drop. Cheryl blushed as she sat down next to him on the bed.

"They fit," she said and smiled. Connor didn't say anything, he just smiled sweetly at her and took her hand. Before she knew it Connor leaned in and kissed her. It was the most wonderful feeling she had ever had. His kiss was unlike anything she had ever felt before. But all of a sudden everything faded away and she found herself standing in the hallway on the second floor. She looked around wondering what was going on. Then it dawned on her, she must be having a vision. Ah crap, she thought, why now? There was nothing she could do about it so she decided to return to Connor's room. She opened the door and her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped in horror. She saw herself and Connor sitting on the end of the bed, but someone new was standing in front of them. It was the man Cheryl always saw appear, but now instead of a quick image, the real thing was standing in front of them.

"Awe, how sweet," said the man sarcastically. "But, young man I'm afraid she's going to have to come with me,"said the man.

"You won't touch her," he said bravely standing up and shielding Cheryl behind him.

"Have it your way then," said the man and he pulled out a gun from his coat and shot Connor without hesitation.

"No!" screamed both Cheryls. The man grabbed the vision Cheryl and disappeared from sight. Cheryl came back from the vision breathing hard and shaking. Connor was staring at her concern in his eyes.

"What was that?" he asked her,"All of a sudden you went still for a few minutes."

"We have to get out of here,"she told him urgency in her voice.

"What?"he asked,"Why?"

"Connor,"please just trust me,"she begged him,"We have to leave,now"

"Bu--" he started.

"Connor, please!," she begged him again,"I promise I will explain everything later, but we have to leave now!"

" I trust you," he said and kissed her again. Connor packed his duffel bag and Cheryl changed back into her dress there was no time to put on her other clothes she usual wore. Connor took whatever money he had and they left without another word. They half walked, half ran to the bus station. There was only one bus leaving St. Louis, they were in luck. They were headed for Connor's Uncle's house. Connor had told her about his Uncle when they were walking around after the dance. His Uncle lived in West Virginia. Connor was going to visit his Uncle anyway so he wasn't unexpected. Explaining her presence there, Cheryl realized was going to be a bit of a problem. Connor was the only one with money because Cheryl had spent the last of her's on the dress, so he went up to buy the tickets. Cheryl put her head in her hands and breathed deeply in and out again, but it didn't help calm her down this time. She knew she had to explain herself to Connor and that was going to take all her courage. He came back and sat down next to her, he put his arms around her and she didn't protest she enjoyed the comfort of his presence. "The bus doesn't leave for another hour,"said Connor,"Now will you tell me what happened back there." Cheryl decided to start from the beginning for that seemed the easiest thing to do. Cheryl woke up early that Sunday and went about her usual routine of a shower,doing her hair, and dressing for the day. Cheryl and her mom Vanessa were supposed to go shopping today,go to the cafe, and go walking in the park. She grabbed her messenger pack,some money, and a pair of dark sunglasses. Cheryl was hurrying down the stairs when she heard two people in the kitchen and slowed to a stop to listen.

"You should've known we'd find you eventually Vanessa," said the voice it was a male's voice.

"Carlisle please,"she begged,"You can't do this." Cheryl was worried for her mom so she hurried the rest of the way downstairs and took in the scene in front of her. Her mom had her back to to the kitchen counter and a tall man in black stood in front of her.

"Mom?" said Cheryl,"What's going on?" They both turned to the sound of her voice and Cheryl saw the terror in her mom's eyes.

"So, this is Cheryl,"said Carlisle," I haven't seen you since you were a baby." He smiled at her,but all it did was make her sick to her stomach. He started to walk towards her,but Cheryl's mom tried to get in front of him.

"Cheryl you need to get ou--,"but before she could finish her sentence and get to Cheryl Carlisle grabbed her, turned her around, and with a knife stabbed her right in the chest.

"No!"screamed Cheryl tears dripping down her face as he pulled the knife out and let her mom fall to the ground. She tried to go to her mom, but Carlisle stepped in front of her.

"Now Cheryl," he said,"I think it's time we get going." He put his knife away, back into a sheath on his belt.

"How could you?"Cheryl asked him still crying.

"It had to be done,"he told her,"Now come we have to be going now." He turned to walk out the door,but Cheryl remained still. She knew her mom would not want her to go with this murderous and dangerous man. So Cheryl did the only think she could think of. She grabbed a frying pan from the rack hanging from the ceiling and before the man could turn around to see what was keeping her, she hit him on the back of the head and he fell with a thud on the hall floor. Cheryl took one last look at her mother and ran out of the house, leaving all she'd ever loved behind.

"Oh, Cheryl,"said Connor hugging her,"I'm so sorry." Cheryl did her best to keep her tears in for this was not a time to cry they had to get going. The bus pulled into the station and she and Connor stepped on. They headed to the back of the bus and sat down,still feeling uneasy. Cheryl set her bag down and looked out the window. She spotted the man standing outside of the bus and when he saw her looking at him he locked eyes with her. She nudged Connor and he looked out the window at the man. The man made his way toward the door of the bus and stopped the driver before she could close it.

"Do you have a ticket?"asked the driver. The man shook his head. "Sorry, can't let you on without a ticket,"she said and closed the door. The bus started rolling and Cheryl and Connor watched the man fade into the distance. Cheryl was able to relax again even if it was only for a short while. Connor pulled something out of his bag, it was an ipod. He handed one of the headphones to Cheryl and she put it in her ear. It was Evanescence playing,her favorite band. That was another thing they had in common,Cheryl smiled as she drifted off to the sound of the music in the comfort of Connor's arms. Cheryl found herself running dow a long hallway that never seemed to end. She could hear her mother's screams for help, but the farther she went the fainter they got until they finally stopped. Cheryl skidded to a stop right in the middle of the hallway.

"It's useless to try and run away from me,"said a voice she recognized, it was the man,"I'll get you eventually." "Your father is missing you,"said the voice again. She turned around quickly after hearing those words,but she found no one there.

"Where are you?" she asked frightened,"What are you talking about?"

"You'll find out soon enough," the voice said. Cheryl woke up with a start, it was dark and she found Connor still asleep. "Her father?" she thought curiously. She didn't have a father, he died when she was little, she didn't even remember him. She tried her best to fall asleep again,but all she did was fall in and out of sleep restlessly the rest of the night. Fortunately, the days passed peacefully and there was no sign of the man in black. Cheryl and Connor finally arrived in n West Virginia and they were exhausted as can be. Several Days on a bus did not do the body any good. With the last of their money Connor paid a cab to take them up to his Uncle's house. Cheryl and Connor emerged from the cab. Connor paid the cab driver and he drove away faster than Cheryl thought was legal, he seemed to want to get as far away from the house as possible. Somehow, Cheryl knew why, the house did seem, well in all honesty extremely creepy. It was the tallest house she had ever seen, four stories high. The windows were all dark, she could not see any light coming from inside. The front door stood tall and menacingly, as if daring anyone to enter. Connor went ahead walking onto the porch and he reached for the doorbell pressing it lightly. She could hear the bell sound inside the house. She walked to the house hesitantly and stood beside Connor. Connor grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"It's going to be fine,"he told her. Cheryl wished she could believe that, she really did. The door opened wide and a maid in the traditional uniform stood in the doorway. She seemed to be sizing up Cheryl with her eyes, but then she looked at Connor and she smiled widely before grabbing him into a big bear hug. "I missed you too Helen,"he managed to say.

"It's so good to see you,"said Helen and she looked at Cheryl again,"Who's this?"

"This is Cheryl,"he said smiling at Cheryl,"We go to the same school in St. Louis."

"It's nice to meet you,"said Helen holding her hand out to Cheryl. Cheryl took her hand and shook it.

"You too,"she replied. Cheryl started to shiver a little, it was getting a little chilly out. The maid slapped her hands together in embarrassment.

"Where are my manners,"she said still embarrassed,"Come in, come in, you must be freezing." Cheryl and Connor stepped inside and as the door closed behind them Cheryl stared in amazement. The house creepy on the outside was absolutely beautiful on the inside. The walls of the hallway were covered with beautiful paintings and gorgeous statues stood against the wall in the spaces where there weren't paintings. The maid led them down the hallway and to a door on the left. Cheryl wished she could see the rest of the house but, she knew she had to meet Connor's Uncle Henry and explain herself first. Then she would explore the house more, that is, if he didn't kick her out first. Connor was still holding her hand and he squeezed it reassuringly again. The maid opened the door, motioning for them to wait outside and entered the room. After a minute the maid opened the door again. "He is ready to see you now," she said smiling and walked away leaving the door slightly open. They entered the room slowly and closed the door behind them. Cheryl and Connor made their way towards a beautiful desk and behind it a chair with it's back turned toward them.

"Uncle?" asked Connor. The chair turned around and as it did Cheryl's eyes widened in a moment of fear and panic made her heart beat fast inside her chest. There he was same black outfit, same creepy features, and same strange smile he always gave her when she saw him. Connor was smiling but, it had faded the second he saw the man's face. It seemed as if the world was frozen, nobody made a move, nobody dared breathe. Connor was the first to move and he went right up to the man and said, "Where's my Uncle?!" He seemed to Cheryl not scared, but very, very angry. The man rose from the chair and walked over to the large window in the study, continuing to stare at the two of them.

"Your Uncle is safe," he told him, "That's all you need to know." Connor let out a roar and rushed the man only to find he had moved from in-front of him to in back of him, he was now holding Connor's arm, securely, and tightly behind his back. Connor tried to wrench free, but the man's grip remained firm and steady. Connor's face twisted in pain and Cheryl's heart was breaking for him. She walked toward them, Connor was still trying to get free of the man's iron grasp.

"Connor," she said softly, trying to hold back her tears. Her life had been so awful since that painful day and now today seemed like Dejavu, only it wasn't her mother in danger, it was Connor. Connor stopped struggling at the sound of her voice and he looked up at her. The pain was clear on his face and it hurt her deeply to see him like this. "Please," she begged the man, she'd get on her knees if she had to, "Please let him go, I'll do whatever you want, just please." Cheryl could barely contain her tears, but she would not cry in-front of the man, not again. He released Connor and Connor rushed to Cheryl's side.

"I'm glad to hear that," said Carlisle, Cheryl remembered his name quite clearly now. "Your father has been waiting for you for a long time," he told her smiling leeringly.

"My father died when I was little," she said trying to put up a brave front even though her knees were shaking.

"Believe what you like,"he said to her,"You'll see him soon enough." The man walked up to Cheryl and was about to put his hand on her shoulder when he stopped. "Now boy," he said to Connor, "You're not going to try that again are you?" Cheryl looked down at Connor's hands and saw they were clenched into fists.

"Connor, please don't" she said to him and put her hands over his until he relaxed his fists. Carlisle led them upstairs and onto the left hallway and stopped them at the third door on the left.

"You'll be staying here tonight," he said motioning for Cheryl to go inside, "Be ready to leave in the morning." He opened the door and motioned again for her to go inside. Cheryl took a few steps inside and turned around just in time to see Connor's face, stricken with worry and fear before the door slammed in her face.

****

Connor paced back and forth in the room Carlisle had put him in. He had to get Cheryl and himself out of the house. He couldn't let her be dragged off to whatever this guy had planned for her. He wasn't going to let her sacrifice herself just to save him. He loved Cheryl, he couldn't explain how he loved a girl he barely knew, but he did and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. He would protect her even if it meant losing his own life. He walked over to the large king bed in the room and sat on the end. He moved himself to wear he was leaning on his knees and and put his head down, holding his head in his hands. Connor was trying to remember any way to escape from this old victorian home. The house seemed like a fortress with no way out, especially now that they were being held captive by a dark man. Connor was racking his brain thinking of a way out when he heard a commotion coming from behind a wall next to the fireplace. A puzzled look came across his face as he listened to sounds of feet shuffling and of locks clicking out of place. The wall opened like a tiny door, revealing a dark tunnel behind it. Connor got up from the bed walking slowly and cautiously toward the dark tunnel in the wall. He stopped short as two hands came out grabbing the edges of the wall. Next a person's whole body emerged and Connor's mouth dropped open in shock and surprise.

****

Cheryl

Cheryl laid back in exhaustion and total defeat. She closed her eyes thinking about her inevitable fate and that there was no way out this time, not even a frying pan could help her out now. She laughed to herself as she thought that, but the humor was lost quickly as the facts of what was happening came back to her. She put her hands over her eyes, wanting to shut out the world. A thought came into her head suddenly, something she hadn't thought about for a long time. It was a memory of a friend who taught her to never shut out the world, and to accept it how it was and do your best to move forward. The friend's name was Chyrese and she was her best friend. Cheryl missed her a lot, she hadn't seen her since the day before she ran away. It seemed that day that Chyrese had kept trying to tell her something, but they were having so much fun that day whatever she was trying to tell her was soon forgotten. Cheryl and Chyrese had decided to go to a Carnival that day because they were celebrating. They were celebrating that they had both just aced their finals and the pressure was off. They did all the rides, got churros, pretzels, and cotton candy, and played all the games the Carnival had to offer. They even won a few prizes. Chyrese won a stuffed animal panda and Cheryl won a stuffed animal dog. The Carnival ended at 8:00 p.m. and still excited and the fun of the Carnival still lingering around them, they went to Cheryl's house to spend the night, because they had planned to do so earlier. The walk home they spent talking about the days events, friends, and school the following Monday. When they finally arrived at Cheryl's house and were all set up to go to bed in Cheryl's room, Chyrese's attitude changed from one of happiness to one of utter and complete sadness.

"Chyrese?" asked Cheryl worried, "Are you okay?" Chyrse raised her head and looked Cheryl in the eye, shaking her head.

"Cheryl?" said Chyrese seeming to struggle to keep her composure.

"Yeah?" responded Cheryl moving over to Chyrese and putting her hand on her back.

"I have to tell you something," she admitted still not breaking eye contact.

"What is it?" Cheryl asked in complete confusion. Cheryl was worried immensely about Chyrese and wished she would tell her already.

"I'm moving," she told her. Chyrese's words seem to hang in the air, "To Virginia." Cheryl couldn't believe her ears and she broke down in tears, giving Chyrese a big hug. "Listen to me," she told her breaking away from the hug, her voice stronger now, "I need you to stop crying and listen to me." Cheryl stopped her crying and nodded. Chyrese then pulled out a long silver chain with a beautiful amethyst pendent encased in silver. She put it in Cheryl's right hand and clasped Cheryl's right hand over it. "Promise me," she told her almost crying again, "Promise me you'll wear this, it will keep you safe."

"I promise," answered Cheryl. Cheryl and Chyrese hugged again for a long time before exhaustion began to overtake them and they decided they needed to get some sleep. Cheryl didn't know what Chyrese meant by the necklace keeping her safe, but she put it on without question. Chyrese had promised she'd write, but she never did. Cheryl pulling herself out of memory lane, reached for the pendant around her neck and held it in her hand, hoping for it to give her some courage and to help her get out of here somehow.

"Cheryl," said a voice it sounded like a ghost, but Cheryl knew that that was impossible. "I need your help," said the voice. Cheryl knew whose voice that was, but it couldn't be.

"Chyrese?" asked Cheryl. The voice didn't respond. _That was odd, _thought Cheryl. Cheryl began to search the room, looking under the bed, behind the bed pillows, and out the window, but found nothing, no recording device of any kind. She knew it couldn't be anywhere else because Carlisle seemed to not want anything in the room, but a bed with a few pillows on-top. Cheryl walked to the bed, sat on the end, and laid back feeling no more near escaping her fate than she was minutes ago. Cheryl looked down at her necklace once more, holding it in her hands and running her fingers over it feeling the smoothness of the gem. Cheryl's mouth dropped open in complete surprise as she looked at the gem in complete awe. The gem was growing brighter and brighter as the seconds passed, until it cleared up and showed a small clear picture of a girl in a dungeon. Her hands were above her head connected to chains and her head was hanging down with her hair falling over her face, covering it. The girl's clothes were old and torn and the pattern on the shirt was partially faded away. The pattern seemed to consist of a happy face smiling and with one eye winking. Cheryl knew who it was even before the girl moved her hands a little and looked up, seeming to stare straight into Cheryl's eyes.

"Help me," the girl mouthed, "I'm almost out of time." Just then Cheryl saw light come through the dungeon room, someone had opened a door. The image disappeared almost as quickly as it had come and the amethyst returned to its original self.

"Oh no," Cheryl said quietly and filled with worry. The girl in the dungeon, was Chyrese.

****

Connor

Connor looked up and stared at the man who had just climbed out of a hole in the wall. He was at least five inches taller than Connor, with dark brown hair, and gray-blue eyes. He looked to be in his early thirties. Connor couldn't believe his eyes, standing there in-front of him, was his Uncle Henry.

"Uncle Henry?" he asked still not completely sure what he was seeing was real.

"Nice to see you to," he said chuckling a little and dusting of the sports coat he was wearing.

"I'm sorry,"said Connor, "I was just a little surprised, considering you just came out of a hole in the wall." "How did you?---" started Connor, but his Uncle cut him off.

"You didn't think your grandma never caught me doing anything by luck did ya?" he asked laughing, but quietly so as not to be overheard, "I used these secret passages a lot when I was young.

"Secret passages?" asked Connor astounded, "As in more than one?"

"Yes, of course more than one," he said to Connor matter of factly. The two stared at each-other for one more second before embracing each-other enthusiastically in a big hug. After the embrace was over and they let each-other go Connor wanted to know what had happened to his Uncle Henry.

"What happened?" asked Connor curiously.

"I promise I will tell you all about it, but right now we have to go," he said to Connor. Connor nodded. His Uncle Henry turned around and began to enter back into the tunnel, when he turned slightly, motioning for Connor to follow him.

"I can't leave Cheryl," he told his Uncle, "We have to find her." "The man who captured us," Connor said and paused, "He wants to take her away somewhere and I can't let that happen." "I have to save her," he said with such emotion, it's a wonder he wasn't crying.

"Don't worry," he said to Connor, "We'll find her." Connor's Uncle put his hand on his shoulder for a few seconds before letting go of him. "I think I have an idea where she might be," he said and disappeared into the tunnel with Connor following close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Cheryl

It seemed as if the world were crashing down around her. The only friend she had in the world was in trouble. Cheryl looked down at the amethyst in her palm feeling it's surface before clutching it in her hand.

"I have to help her," Cheryl said to herself.

"_Who are you kidding?_" said a voice in her head, _"You're locked in a house with no way out, your finished!"_

"Shut up,"Cheryl said to her inner-self. Cheryl stood up from the bed and began to pace around the room, since she had nothing else to do. Cheryl thought back to a few moments ago when she had heard Chyrese's voice in her head. She knew it was real and not just her imagination. She stopped in the middle of her pacing and put her hand up to her face and thought. A minute later Cheryl came to a conclusion about hearing her friend's voice, but her conclusion seemed impossible. _Could she have sent that message to me telepathically?_ she thought. _No that's impossible she continued, Chyrese doesn't have weird powers like I do, she's normal. No, no, it can't be true, but then the realization completely kicked in and Cheryl knew that was the only besides her being insane that she could have heard Chyrese's voice. _Cheryl sat down on the floor cross legged and closed her eyes, breathing in and out deeply. If she can send messages to my mind, thought Cheryl, then I should be able to do it too. Cheryl breathed in and out deeply for a few more seconds before sending out thoughts, she hoped would reach her friend.

"_Chyrese?, Chyrese?"_

"_no response"_

She thought harder, "_Chyrese are you there?"_

"_Cheryl?," responded a week voice. _

"_Holy crap!" she thought and she could hear a weak laugh come from Chyrese. _

"_Is this for real?"_

"_Oh yeah, it's for real."_

"_Okay well, if this is for real, then tell me why your in a dungeon and why I can hear your voice in my head."_

"_You want the short or the long version?"_

"_Let's start with the short and go from there."_

"_I'll start with the voice in your head thing, that seems easier to explain." _Cheryl waited.

"_I have telepathy." "I started noticing it when I was thirteen." "I would hear people's thoughts." "I didn't notice it at first that they weren't actually speaking." "I finally got up the courage to tell my mom about it and instead of sending me to the looney bin like I thought," Chyrese paused, "She told me all about our family history and told me that telepathy has been in our family for generations."_

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_My mom said I had to keep it a secret." _

"_Why?"_

"_She said if anyone found out we would have to move, or they would find us."_

"_Who's they?"_

"_The Valomori," answered Chyrese, "They are an ancient group who have been after our family's and others of our group's powers since they first came to be."_

"_Our group?" said Cheryl confused, "What are we called?"_

"_I lettori di mente." "Translation, The Mind Readers."_

"_Woah."_

"_I know it's a lot to take in."_

"_Okay so we've got the why I can hear you in my head covered, but I still need to know why you're in a dungeon." _

"_Remember that day when I told you I was moving?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_The reason I was leaving is because my mom told me that the Valomori had found us and we had to leave immediately."_

"_Let me guess," said Cheryl, "They found you anyway."_

"_Yes, we were almost to Virginia when we stopped at a gas station to fill up the tank and use the bathroom. "I was washing my hands in the bathroom and when I looked up from the sink to grab a towel to dry my hands, I saw someone in the mirror." "It was a man in dark clothing and without hesitation he grabbed me and we disappeared." "I never saw my family again after that." _Cheryl could hear Chyrese struggling not to cry.

"_Oh Chyrese, I'm so sorry."_

"_I've been in this dungeon ever since I was taken,"she continued, "I don't know why they haven't killed me yet, I've refused to tell them anything about me ,or our group, or you."_

"_Wait a second, you knew about me?"_

"_Yes your in another branch of our group because of your other power of seeing the future." "Your branch is called I cassieri di fortuna, that means The Fortune Tellers." _

"_How did you know about me?"_

"_My mom told me, but she said I couldn't tell you because when you first started to experience your powers that your mom would explain it all to you."_

"_She never got the chance," Cheryl said holding back tears._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You know that dark man you saw in the mirror?"_

"_Yeah, what about him?"_

"_Well, his name is Carlisle and two months after you left, he came to my house and murdered her right in-front of me."_


	3. Chapter 3

****

Connor

They crawled through the tunnels passing several entrances to other passages until they reached a wooden door. It was the backside of a wall with a wooden latch on the back. His Uncle lifted it up and pushed the door open slowly and quietly. His Uncle crawled out of the now open doorway in the wall and after he was all the way out Connor followed suite. Connor straightened up slowly and when he had fully straightened up his eyes rested upon the girl of his dreams. Cheryl was sitting on the floor legs crossed, eyes closed, and seemed to be concentrating hard on something. Connor's Uncle looked at Cheryl and then looked back to Connor with a face that read _"I know you were worried about her, but we have to move." _Connor walked over to Cheryl and kneeled in-front of her. He was just about to put his hand on her shoulder to try and gentle shake her when she opened her eyes. "Connor?" she said curiously, "How did you get in here, and who is that?" Connor followed Cheryl's gaze which fell upon his Uncle Henry.

"This is my Uncle Henry," said Connor smiling.

"Oh!," said Cheryl in an excited whisper as she stood up quickly to go shake his Uncle's hand. Connor's Uncle took her hand graciously and kissed the top of her hand.

"It's nice to meet you dear,"said Henry smiling, "I've heard a lot about you." A light pink blush crossed Cheryl's face at Henry's words. Connor's Uncle let go of Cheryl's hand gently. Cheryl turned from Connor's Uncle to look at Connor for a second before rushing into his arms. Connor hugged her tightly and kissed her gently on the top of her head. Henry let out a polite cough and both Cheryl and Connor turned to look at him still holding each-other tightly. "I hate to interrupt,"he said to both of them, "But, I'm afraid we must get moving." Connor and Cheryl nodded at him and broke their embrace. Connor's Uncle walked back over to the doorway in the wall and crawled back inside motioning for the two to follow him. Connor told Cheryl to get in-front of him and she cautiously crawled into the tunnel after Connor's Uncle. As soon as Cheryl was safely inside the tunnel Connor crawled in after her. He shut the door behind them putting the latch down, closing the door securely behind him before continuing to follow Cheryl and his Uncle. The group crawled through the tunnel continuing along a straight line except for a few left turns. They finally came upon a door and Connor's Uncle lifted the latch and crawled out the opening, exiting the tunnel. Cheryl crawled out next followed by Connor. As soon as they were all out of the tunnel Connor shut the door, since this seemed to be an exit and entrance there was a latch on this side too. Connor turned around and walked over to stand next to Cheryl. Connor's Uncle walked over to an area where a bunch of boxes were stacked in a corner and began to rummage through them, picking them up and putting them to one side. While Connor's Uncle was rummaging through the boxes Connor took Cheryl's hand and with his other hand he turned her to face him. They stared into each-others eyes for a few seconds before Connor brought his face close to her's and kissed her passionately. Connor put his arms around Cheryl still kissing her and she put her arms around him in response. Henry cleared his throat and the two separated immediately, Cheryl blushing bright red in embarrassment.

"This way you two," he said smiling at them and pointing with his hands to a now bare corner with what appeared to be a manhole cover on the floor, which had hidden by the boxes, but was now in clear view. It took them a second, but then what Henry wanted them to do became clear.

"You want us to go through the sewer?" asked Cheryl thinking he must be joking. In response Uncle Henry walked over to the manhole and lifted the top off putting down slowly and quietly on the floor so as not to make any noise. Henry walked to the edge of the manhole and began to descend down into the darkness. He was almost out of sight when he stopped, only his head was still visible. "You two can stay here if you like,"he said to them completely serious, "But as for me, I'm getting out of here." With those words he descended down the ladder in the manhole until he was out of sight. Cheryl and Connor looked at each-other, shrugging their shoulders and reluctantly making their way over to the manhole. This time Connor went first making his way down the ladder until he too was out of sight. Cheryl took one last look around the room and then started down the ladder. She grabbed the cover and pulled it over the hole, putting herself in complete darkness as she carefully made her way down the ladder.

"Connor," she called out, squinting into the darkness, "Where are you?" Something grabbed Cheryl's hand and she let out a small scream.

"Shh, it's okay, it's me," said a voice, it was Connor's. Cheryl sighed in relief, holding his hand tightly. They walked a few steps, being careful not to trip and fall on what was sure to be very unsanitary ground. All of a sudden a brought light shone and momentarily blinded them. Cheryl and Connor used their free hands to cover their eyes. "Oh," said a voice chuckling slightly, it was Henry, "Sorry I remembered I left a flashlight down here and wanted to see if it still worked." "Looks like it does,"he said to them. They followed Henry and the miracle flashlight through the sewer. They were grateful for the light, it would prevent anyone from falling onto the slimy floor which was only too visible now with the light.

****

Cheryl

As they walked through the sewer, Cheryl heard Chyrese's voice in her head again.

"_Cheryl?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_You are going to tell them about me and everything else, right?"_

_No Response_

"_Cheryl?, are you there?"_

"_Yes, I'm here"_

"_So, are you going to tell them or not?"_

"_I can't"_

"_What do you mean you can't?"_

"_As long as they are with me, they are in danger"_

"_What does that mean?" Cheryl didn't respond, she waited for Chyrese to figure it out._

"_Oh no!, you aren't running away again are you?"_

"_I have to, if anything happens to them, it'll be my fault and mine alone"_

"_But, Cheryl you can't do this by yourself" Chyrese was referring to Cheryl's plan to rescue her, that they had been talking about earlier." "Cheryl they can help you, and you know Connor wouldn't want you to go alone."_

"_Connor wiould just end up getting himself killed, and I can't take that chance Chyrese, I just can't." Chyrese was silent for a moment before she spoke again._

"_Are you sure about this?"_

"_I'm sure."_

"_Just, be careful okay, promise?"_

"_I promise."_ With that the conversation ended and Cheryl kept silent, and continued to hold Connor's hand as they followed Henry and the through the sewer. It seemed as if they had been walking for miles. They didn't dare take a break, lest they risk being caught by Carlisle. Cheryl looked down at Connor's and her hands that were intertwined and Cried silently. She would never see him again after this. She wiped her tears away quickly with her free hand. If Connor saw her crying, he would know something was up. They finally reached their destination and Henry motioned for them to wait. Henry climbed up the ladder that led to a manhole and pushed it up and to the side so that it revealed a circle shaped entryway. It was completely dark outside from what Cheryl could see. The light from the flashlight faded away as Henry climbed up the ladder and through the opening in the ceiling of the sewer. They waited, still holding each-other's hands while they waited for a sign that it was safe to follow. They hadn't been waiting for more than ten seconds before they saw the light of the flashlight go on, then off, then on, and then off. They took this as a sign to go on and let go of each-other's hands so they could proceed forward. Cheryl climbed up the ladder and out the manhole and Connor followed her. As soon as Connor was through the manhole he replaced the cover. The group glanced around checking to make sure they were alone. As they looked around Cheryl noticed that she could barely see the lights coming from the town. They must have been walking for longer than she thought. "Where are we?"she asked. Henry was brushing off his clothes and smoothed his hair back before he answered her.

"Nowhere in particular,"he replied, "Which is perfect if you ask me." He smiled at her, he sure was a peculiar guy she thought. Cheryl looked to her right and saw that they were no more than a few hundred feet from the road. Connor made his way back over to Cheryl and took her hand in his. Cheryl and Connor watched as his Uncle walked away from them to a group of trees about forty feet away. They looked at each-other with puzzled looks on their faces and shrugged their shoulders and sat down on the ground together still holding hands. Cheryl relaxed against Connor, laying her back against his chest and closing her eyes. She felt him let go of her hand and put his arms around her. He nuzzled his face into her neck kissing it lightly. Cheryl smiled and she opened her eyes, turning her head so that she could look at him. He raised his face from her neck and met her gaze. As they looked at each-other Cheryl thought about all they had been through together and that maybe Chyrese was right, maybe she should tell him.

"Connor?" she started nervously, snuggling in closer to him. He looked at her confused with a touch of worry in his face, "What is it?" he said lovingly, taking the hair out of her face and putting it behind her ear. Cheryl hesitated and Connor's worried look intensified. "Cheryl,"he said, "What's wrong?"

"Connor I---" she started, but was cut off by the sound of a... "Motorcycle engine?" she thought surprised. Cheryl and Connor looked towards where the sound was coming from. To their immense surprise Connor's Uncle was on a beautiful goldwing motorcycle, black in color, with gold accents. He cut the engine and it was once again quiet.

"Well, don't just stand there staring," he said chuckling, "Let's go!" Connor was the first to speak.

"Wait a second,"said Connor standing up, detangling himself from Cheryl, "First where'd you get that? and second we can't all fit on that thing."

"It was a gift,"he answered, "and I know we can't all fit on this baby. Henry patted his motorcycle lovingly. "That is why I brought this," he said to Connor walking towards a tree and disappearing behind it. About a minute later they heard a sound of another engine and saw Uncle Henry riding the most amazing looking harley Cheryl had ever seen. Connor smiled at his Uncle.

"I have to say Uncle Henry I have never seen this side of you before."

"Surely you didn't think your Uncle was boring did you?", he asked him smiling, "Now you two take the goldwing and let's get out of here." Cheryl loved bikes and she hurried over to it before Connor could even take more than a few steps. She swung herself onto the bike and started the engine. Connor smiled at her and without any protest climbed onto the back. Cheryl revved the engine, man she loved bikes! Henry revved his engine and sped off towards the road with Cheryl following close behind. Cheryl enjoyed the feeling of the wind through her hair as they sped along the road. She hadn't ridden a motorcycle since the weekend before she ran away. A tear made it's way down her face at the thought. Since she didn't have a father her Mom had taught her to ride a motorcycle.

****

"Now remember to sit still and don't fidget," said Vanessa as she smiled at her daughter.

"I won't," said Cheryl slightly annoyed. Her Mom had reminded her of that a million times. All the same she smiled back at her mother. Her mother was sitting on a beautiful harley and looked as happy as she'd ever seen her. Even if her mom had had the worst day going out for a ride always made her feel better.

"You ready!" she asked loudly over the roar of her harley.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Cheryl replied starting her own harley. This was only her third time riding a motorcycle, but her mother told her she was already a natural. This statement rang true as they each revved their engines and turned onto the road from their house.

****

Cheryl blinked the tears away and focused her attention back on the road. They rode for about two hours before stopping to get something to eat. After they had finished eating they got back on the road, heading nowhere in particular as far as she knew. They rode until it grew very dark and then they decided it was time to turn in for the night. The motel they stopped at was one truck drivers used on their way to and from their delivery destinations. They parked in the motel parking lot and Cheryl and Connor waited as his Uncle Henry went inside to pay for a room. Cheryl shivered a little as a cool breeze blew across the parking lot. Connor noticed this and put his arm around her pulling her into his arms. Cheryl was grateful for the warmth and nestled herself against his chest. She felt him kiss her hair and she smiled. They just stood there wrapped in each-others arms until Henry came back. Henry came back waving two key cards and two replacement key cards. Cheryl and Connor disentangled themselves to face Henry, Connor still left his right arm around Cheryl. Cheryl gave him a quick smile before she turned her head back to face Henry again. Cheryl caught sight of the four key cards again, and a puzzled look came across her face. "Two key cards?" she asked puzzled, "I thought we were only getting one room."

"I didn't want anyone to have to sleep on the floor,"he told her, "Trust me, hotel floors are not comfy." He frowned in a way that made Cheryl give out a little giggle. Connor looked at her and smiled, this is the first time she had laughed since the dance.

"Okay, if you're sure?" she said to him.

"I insist," he told her, handing her a key card. To Cheryl's complete surprise he handed Connor the other key to her room. She looked at Connor, the surprise look still on her face and saw he wore a similar expression as he took the card hesitantly.

"Wha---" started Connor, but Henry cut him off.

"Be good you two," he said teasingly and smiling as he started to walk to his room. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do" he said over his shoulder, chuckling a little as he said it. With one last shared look of confusion they shrugged their shoulders and took each-other's hands, and began walking to their room.


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived at the room which was on the third floor and Connor slipped the the card in and out of the slot quickly opening the door. He held it open for Cheryl and she entered looking around, taking in the room. There were to double beds next to each-other,two night tables with a lamp on each, mini fridge, closet, bathroom, and TV. _"Pretty nice for a truck stop place,"_ she thought. Connor walked in from the doorway closing the door behind him. Cheryl walked over and sat on the end of the bed closest to the wall. Connor joined her, putting his arm around her. Cheryl leaned her head against Connor's shoulder. They sat there for awhile, just glad to have a moment where they felt safe. Connor moved the hair out of Cheryl's face and tucked it gently behind her ear. She was going to mis that. She was going to miss his smile, his hugs, and his kiss. Cheryl put those thoughts away and concentrated on the moment of bliss enjoying every second of it. Connor turned his head and kissed the top of Cheryl's head. Cheryl moved her head and put her lips to his. His kisses were just like the first time. They made her feel wonderful, safe, and loved. She moved her arms so that they were around his neck and he moved his so that they were around her waist. The kiss deepened as they moved so that they were both lying on the bed. Cheryl lay underneath Connor and they only broke the kiss a few times so that they could breathe. Connor moved one of his hands so that it rested on the bottom hem of her shirt. He broke the kiss and looked at Cheryl, making sure it was okay. She nodded and he slowly slid his hand underneath her shirt and rested his hand upon her right breast. They kissed for a few more minutes and then they broke apart, both of them breathing hard. They laid next to each-other, Connor held Cheryl in his arms.

"I love you," said Connor.

"I love you too,"she responded and she meant it. It didn't take long for Connor to fall asleep. As soon as Cheryl was sure he was sleeping soundly she separated herself from him and got up from the bed. She gathered her things and put them all in her bag. She walked over to Connor's sleeping body and stood there by his side. She bent down and kissed him on the lips. After that she straightened herself and lingered for a few seconds by his side. She took one last look at his face and felt her eyes swell up as tears streamed down her face. She quickly wiped them away and took a deep breath, turning way and making her way to the door. She opened it and disappeared into the night, leaving all she loved behind.

****

Connor

The sun shone brightly through the part in the curtains and shone upon the attractive figure sleeping in the bed. Connor stirred and then blinked his eyes startled by the brightness and trying to wake himself up. First thing Connor did was put his left hand on the other side of him meaning to gently shake Cheryl awake. His hand felt nothing, but the bedspread. Connor sat up in bed quickly and searched with his eyes all over the room. He looked to his left and saw nothing, he was alone. He got out of bed, thinking she must be in the bathroom. He walked over to the bed and pushed the bathroom door open, what he saw made him widen his eyes in disbelief. The bathroom was as empty as the night they came. Connor stood there by the bathroom completely still, consumed with worry and shock. "_Maybe she went down to get some breakfast_," he thought and ran out the door, down the stairs, through the parking lot, and into the lobby where breakfast was held. Connor saw a couple of families and a few lone travelers, but Cheryl was nowhere in sight. His last hope was that she had gone to talk to Henry about something. "_Yeah_," he thought, "_That must be it_." He ran back the way he came and went next door to Henry's room. He knocked frantically on the door until a very annoyed Uncle Henry answered the door.

"Connor," he said sleepily, letting out a yawn, "It's eight in the morning, what is so freaking important that your banging on my door like your life depends on it." Henry caught site of Connor's face and his tone changed to one of extreme worry. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Is Cheryl with you?" he asked anxiously.

"No," said Henry, "She's not." Connor pushed past Henry and into the room. He slumped to the ground in-front of the bed. He put his hands over his face and hung his head in sorrow. Henry walked over and knelt next to Connor. "Connor," he said, "What's happened?" he asked. Connor let his hands fall into his lap and looked into his Uncle's face, tears streaming down.

"She's gone," he said, "Cheryl's gone."


End file.
